Addictive
by klaxipro
Summary: .8059. Broken confessions, half-hearted study sessions and a handful of erections to boot.


Addictive;;

.oneshot. 8059. .drabble.

* * *

The words "Baseball Freak" ground into his ears again. It was seethed out, clenched teeth and dripping with unadulterated irritation. Craning his head back, it covered up the flinching of Gokudera's words. Cigarette hanging on the corner of his mouth in an intimidating gangster way that Gokudera was oh-so-fond of, his smile never faltered.

Seeing that he had Yamamoto's attention, he sighed out plumes of nicotine. "We came over here to study, not for you to lounge around." Another bout of inhalation and a sharp tone to his words, "Now get back to work."

Swerving around and wriggling his legs under the heated blanket, Tsuna was drooling on his math homework. Even though Tsuna was failing worse than he was, Gokudera insisted it was okay ("Tenth has been working hard, you on the other hand--"). It was really just playing favorites.

He was bored and the formulas being pounded into his brain were ignored quickly. Staring intensely at Gokudera, from across the table he didn't really notice how seriously the teen took these studies as the cigarette-happy male had his nose in a textbook.

Exhaustion of the brain made Yamamoto responsive nerves lag and it felt like mush. Needing some form of amusement he slowly brought a hand up to Tsuna's face. Jabbing him roughly in the head, the brunette shot up frazzled with dilated pupils. Laughing boisterously at his response, I was kicked sharply in the shin by Gokudera who was now on his second cigarette.

Maybe that's what got him through these things, maybe the cancer-inducing sticks made it like a game. Tsuna stared groggily, yawning widely and blearily scrutinizing Yamamoto's lax expression.

Death glares shot over haphazard piles of unfinished homework made the baseball player freeze, although he didn't drop expression. "Don't touch the tenth." Knowing Gokudera, he was probably readying one of his dynamite that he keeps tucked away, much to Tsuna's dismay.

Smirking, taunting and hiding behind an innocent smile Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, aren't you? What are you, his girlfriend?" It was meant to be innocent, to piss him off but when a body pushed him to the ground, pinning in place, Yamamoto was wide-eyed and winded. Gokudera hissed, dangerously close.

Hovering over his the shell of his earlobe, Gokudera whispered angrily. "What are you, _stupid_?" It was then like a switch in his brain that broke a dam of thoughts and he remembered Gokudera's confession the previous week.

- - -

They were eating lunch on the rooftop, the sky was a pale blue and clouds littered the sky, like chunks torn out by a kindergartener. Slurping obnoxiously on his milk carton, Gokudera jabbed him roughly on the arm.

"It's annoying, knock it off." The words seemed foreign even though they were said every time Yamamoto did something to piss off the other teen. Setting his now empty milk carton to his side, Yamamoto pulled out the small bento stuffed to the brim with sushi his dad prepared and balanced it on his thighs as he tried to pry the disposable chopsticks apart.

Yamamoto could _feel_ Gokudera roll his eyes. Suddenly words were blurted out and with the eye-rolling he could feel the embarrassment replacing the sarcasm. "I like you."

Naïvely, all Yamamoto could really retort with was, "I like you, too." Either he'd never been told that he was liked before, or he was just way too open about everything.

Groaning in embarrassment he stood up and looked down at Yamamoto who was trying to stuff fatty tuna into his mouth. "What are you, _stupid_?" As if on cue, Tsuna came darting through the staircase, shouting and flailing about something.

The words danced in the forefront of his mind for the rest of the week.

- - -

Opening his mouth to say something, Gokudera muffled the inaudible words with the crushing of their lips. It was all that really needed to be said.

That was, until Tsuna made a loud noise, crushing the world around them and erasing the fantasy of hormones. The first thought that flitted through his mind was that Tsuna actually saw that, how could he have not.

Instead what the noise was about, was Tsuna trying to catch Lambo because he ran off with his homework/pillow. Gokudera snapped to action and all Yamamoto could do was watch the scene unfurl from his sprawled out spot under the heating blanket.

A few bombs were used, followed by a string of curses and I-Pin almost--but not completely--strangulating the younger cow-boy.

After the homework was successfully saved, everything returned to normal and Tsuna dozed back off instead of figured out the square root of some obscure variable. The room returned to silence, albeit the awkward tension rising.

Glancing down affectionately at Tsuna, Gokudera spoke, agitation lingering from the fight to salvage homework. "Where does this leave us?"

Yamamoto paused, bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend, so I suppose…" Words trailed off and they clumsily crashed their lips together again, only slightly more planned this time around.

Entwining their limbs and trying to ease the sexual tension, it failed and Yamamoto suddenly became oddly aware that Tsuna was still in the room. Pulling away, Gokudera seemed annoyed.

"_What_?!" Almost instantaneously, his third cigarette within the past twenty minutes was lingering between his lips as he fumbled with a lighter. Yamamoto was reminded that he read somewhere that even though cigarettes 'relieve stress' it only comes back tenfold and that's how the addiction starts.

Maybe that's why he longed so much for Gokudera's intimate and sexual prescience again.

* * *

**Fin**.

_I need to stop writing one-shots. Seriously. Ugh. Erm. Next goal! A two-shot. Bahaha! I'm so clever._


End file.
